Irreconocible
by Hikariitopvocal
Summary: Italia busca desesperadamente a su sir... Sin saber que esta más cerca de lo que piensa. (GerIta)


(Flashback)

-Nos… Nos volveremos a ver… ¿No es así? – Susurró con los labios temblándole. No podía irse. No ahora que por fin le había dicho lo que sentía por él.

-No puedo morirme aún. Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de eso. - Dijo apartando la mirada.

-¿El… El qué? - Sus ojos se humedecieron, tanto que parecían alfileres. Al menos para el joven, que no soportaba verla llorar.

-Casarme contigo. – Lo soltó de golpe. Le quería. Tan solo era una sirvienta y él, bueno, el representaba a uno de los herederos del imperio de roma. Ella era una esclava y él era muy poderoso, pero que mas daría. Ganaría la guerra, convertiría su país en un territorio enorme y le daría a su chica todo lo que se merecía. Dinero, joyas, respeto, ser algo más que lo que era, ser lo que en verdad era. La persona más importante del mundo.

Porque estaba harto de que los demás la persiguieran, de que la conquistaran porque sea débil, de que la trataran de esclava, de que la pisaran.

Pero eso iba a cambiar. Iba a hacerla la persona más feliz del mundo e iba a hacerlo cueste lo que cueste.

Se acercó a ella cerrando los ojos. La joven sabía por qué, buscaba sus labios. Se puso un poco de puntillas para llegar a él y cerró los ojos. Sintió una fuerte presión en sus labios, su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos se cerraron. El rubio entrelazó sus manos con la joven, y se endereció cuando sintió sus lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla.

Se separarón por la falta de aire y se mirarón a los ojos, clavando sus miradas en la del otro.

-No llores, por favor… - Dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas. – Estaré bien.

Sonrió amargamente.

-Prometemelo… -Dijo casi sin aliento, con una voz ronca. - Te necesito.

Se apartó de la chica sonriendo, intentando tranquilizarla. Sacó de sus manos una canica.

-Esto es para agradecerte que me hayas dado tu escoba para recordarte… Cuando esa persona especial está cerca, brilla.

La joven miró la canica aun con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Brillaba con fuerza, con una luz cegadora que parecía el Sol mismo. La cogió.

-Gra…Gracias…

-¡Vamos, nos tenemos que ir! – Gritó uno de los superiores.

-Supongo que este es el adiós.

Se giró, no podía verle la cara en esos momentos.

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase, eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo.

Caminaba hacia la puerta . Sabía que cuando la cruzara no vería más a su amada, pero estaba dispuesto a ganar la batalla.

-¡Cuidate mucho! Y… ¡Se fuerte! Yo se que puedes. ¡No me olvides! ¿Vale? Yo jamás lo haré. – Gritaba la joven.

Feliciano jugueteaba con la canica. Estaba oscuro, sin brillo, de un color sepia. Francis le dijo que había muerto en la guerra, pero él no le creyó. Siempre tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver, como le prometió. Recorrió las calles por donde antes estaba el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Pero su canica no brillaba. Ya estaba harto de esperar, ¿por qué lo seguía haciendo? No era justo.

Se acercó a toda la gente que encontraba, pero su canica no brillaba. No eran él.

Aun así seguía con la esperanza de verla brillar como aquella mañana en la que se despidieron. Seguía con la esperanza de volver a saborear sus labios. Seguía con la esperanza de que siguiera con vida, pensando en él.

¿Por qué ya no estaba a su lado? ¿Por qué no había vuelto?

Se dio por vencido, al menos por ahora. Guardó su canica en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se fue a su casa.

-Buenas noches, Felicia…

El moreno sonrió. Era una sonrisa fingida, no se encontraba bien con si mismo en esos momentos. Así que subió a su cuarto sin decir nada, antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, si hubiera mirado su canica en esos momentos, la habría visto brillar con tanta fuerta como la última vez, y se habría dado cuenta de que sir estaba más cerca de lo que él pensaba.

**¡Hola! Bueno, soy yo otra vez w Siento la tardanza en colgar este fic, es que me quedé sin móvil y no tengo donde escribir, y el PC lo cojo una vez al siglo.**

**Ya terminado mi primer proyecto para ver que tal me iban los fics y bueno, para presentarme un poco en FanFiction, pues empiezo a escribir. Los capítulos serán MUY largos ya que esto es solo el prólogo y me gustaría que los leyeran ya que me voy a esforzar muchísimo.**

**¡SE AGRADECEN LOS REVIEWS! Arigato~**


End file.
